Super Drive
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Something went wrong with the magic that Witchkin practiced on the Sunshine Islands' rancher.Now it's up to the three bachelors to find the cat,dog,horse and pig that represents the rancher's memories.Wait.What?
1. How It All Begins

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **It's been a while since I write any fanfictions... ^^; It's holidays and I've got nothing to do at home…ahahaha…

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

...

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 1: **How It Started

...

"Uh-oh…This is bad…"

"I've told you not to mess around with a spell that you never tried before on human, brat!" Witch Princess told the girl besides her. "Now look what you've done!"

"I…I didn't mean it!" the girl stared at the unconscious body of a woman with brown hair. "I…I thought it's going to work this time…," she started to sob, eyes kept on staring at the lying woman in front of her.

Witch Princess sighed. "That good-for-nothing Harvest Goddess will not like this," she folded her arms. "Nonetheless, I guess there's no other choice but to inform her. Witchkin, look after Chelsea for a while. I hate to do this but I'm going out to see the Harvest Goddess," she continued and walked towards the exit. "Don't you try any other spells when I'm gone," she warned her before closing the door.

_Ha-ah. I never thought of going to see that woman myself, _Witch Princess grumbled. _It's not like there's any other options though. The rancher of Sunshine Islands is lying unconsciously in MY house because of that brat practicing a new magic. That Harvest Goddess sure is going to blame me. Why did Chelsea agree to do it anyway?_

**-Flashback-**

"Chelsea, you're here!" Witchkin greeted the brown-haired woman as she entered the house.

"Good morning, Witchkin," Chelsea said and turned to Witch Princess. "Good morning, Witch Princess."

"Morning, Chelsea," Witch Princess replied her. "You're a curious one, coming to see me at this early hour."

Chelsea laughed a little. "Well, I'm done with my chores so I came to visit. Oh, I almost forgot…," Chelsea opened her backpack and take out something. "Here, this Rainbow Curry is for you. I finally got the recipe from Nick yesterday."

"Oh, this is my favorite!" Witch Princess said and took the curry from the rancher. "Thank you, Chelsea."

"You're welcome," the brown-haired woman replied. "And this is for you, Witchkin," she said and handed the younger girl a failed dish. "I made this last night when I was making the curry. I don't know what you're going to do with this but I hope you like it."

Witchkin beamed with happiness. "Yay! Thank you, Chelsea! You're really nice!" she said happily and took the dish, putting it inside her little frog-shaped bag. "You know, since you're a nice person, I'll give you the honor of becoming the first person to test my new magic. What say you?"

Witch Princess almost choked on the curry she's eating when she heard what her niece is saying. "You must be kidding, brat. A new magic and you wanted to test your magic on human?"

"Yup," the younger girl nodded. "It's a spell in the magic book I found yesterday and I wanted to try it."

"Go and try it on the frogs or something besides human!" the older woman snapped. "Don't listen to that brat, Chelsea. Whatever spell she found will do nothing but harm you."

"Meanie!" Witchkin said to the older woman and placed her hands on her waist. "It's not like it's dangerous to her. It's just a spell to boost one's stamina and fullness! It's written down like that in the book!"

"But that doesn't mean you can practice it on human," Witch Princess added. "You never know what kind of thing that spell of yours will do to Chelsea if you cast it on her."

"Maa, maa…," Chelsea who was quiet before speak up. "It's okay. I'm sure it's nothing too dangerous, Witch Princess," she said to the older woman. "If it is dangerous, Witchkin wouldn't want test it on me."

"That's a spell she never uses before, Chelsea," Witch Princess glared at Witchkin. "Don't say that I didn't warn you if something happen after she casts it."

Chelsea smiled. "I'm sure nothing dangerous happen even though she casts it on me," she repeated her last words with a tone of confidence.

**-End of flashback-**

_Nothing dangerous, eh? _Witch Princess thought. _Now who's being unconscious after the spell is being casted on her? Good grief, Chelsea. Sometimes your naivety leads you to troubles. You're being too innocent for your own good!_

Witch Princess scanned the church and its surrounding. She saw a weed and smirked, picking it up and throws it into the pond in front of the church. Seconds later, a woman in green appeared. Her eyes were closed but her expression shows that she's not too happy about something.

"It's not that I don't like the item you offer, but…," the woman paused as she opened her eyes and saw the person who gave a weed as an offering to her. "I should've known it's you," she sighed at the sight of the other woman smirking at her. "What do you want, Witch Princess?"

...

**A/N: **I hope it was okay. ^^; I apologize about the grammar. ^^; This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic. I'm still not used with Sunshine Islands though. I just start playing it. The characters might be OOC later… ^^; And the title…it happens to be the song that I was listening to when I'm typing this…Hahaha! XD


	2. Cowboy And Witch

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **It's been a while since I write any fanfictions... ^^; Kinda hard to write one now…ahaha…

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

...

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 2: **Cowboy And Witch

...

"You have to be kidding me," Harvest Goddess said after she heard the story from Witch Princess.

"I am not to be kidding you," the other woman replied. "She's at my home now. I appreciated it if you moved her back to her house," she added.

Harvest Goddess frowned. "Why don't you use your magic to teleport her back at her home? It's because of you Chelsea is in that state."

"For your information," Witch Princess glared at the green-haired woman. "It was my bratty niece's fault and not mine. And I can't teleport her in that state back to her house just like that. There will be uproar if people saw her condition now."

"What do you mean?" Harvest Goddess tilted her head to the left. "I thought you said that she's only unconscious?" she gave the other woman a sharp glare. "Don't tell me something bad has happened to Chelsea…"

Witch Princess shrugged. "Maa…Who knows? I don't know what kind of spell that brat casted on her but I'm sure she's far more okay than just being unconscious," she said and glared back. "Again, it's not my fault so stop with your blabbing. Just get Chelsea back to her house and call a doctor to check on her."

"Talk is easy. I can't just leave the pond like the way you leave your house. Sure thing I can teleport her back but I'm not so sure of where she's going to be when I do so. I don't want her to end up in the stable," Harvest Goddess replied. "Say, you should go and ask for help from there," she said, pointing at a building near the pond.

"The church? You sure want me to enter YOUR church?"

Harvest Goddess nodded. "Nathan should be able to find someone to take Chelsea back to her house. I normally wouldn't want you to be there but for the sake of Chelsea, I make an exception…today."

"Hmph," the other woman said and turned. "It's not like I wanted to go there. But just like you say, it's for Chelsea's sake. I kind of like her company and didn't want her to be unconscious forever."

Harvest Goddess stared at disbelief at the other woman in front of her. "Wow. So you actually cared for someone?" she teased and grinned. "That's something that rarely happened."

"Oh, shut up," Witch Princess grumbled and walked away and entered the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is some kind of a joke, right? _Vaughn thought, as he laid the unconscious body of the Sunshine Islands' rancher on her bed. _What kind of idiot would agree to be experimented on by those crazy witches on Mystic Islands?_

"Apparently, that idiot is that woman lying there," Witch Princess said and pointed to the lying woman on the bed. "And just so you know, I am not crazy…my niece is another story though," she continued, eyes kept on staring at the lying woman. "Just because I asked you to carry Chelsea here and that she falls unconscious in MY house doesn't mean that you can have such thoughts on me."

"Che," Vaughn muttered, glaring at Witch Princess. "Don't read my mind as you pleased. You're to blame too. You shouldn't have your niece testing a new magic on her at the first place."

The older woman sighed. "Why did YOU have to be the one the spectacle girl asked for help? You're the most anti-social person in the islands that I ever knew. Such a waste of a handsome face like yours," she smirked, staring at the silver-haired man.

"None of your business," Vaughn growled, lowering the tip of his black hat down. He remembered when he met Sabrina outside her mansion and when she stuttered, asking him to help with something. _She's weird. _"I don't need you to tell me what to do here. Just hurry up and treat Chelsea," he added and leaned against the wall near the bed, folding his arms in the process.

"Well, I can do that…," she replied, walking towards the unconscious woman and held her left hand. _Just as I thought._ "But I'm afraid I can't do anything about her lost memories."

The silver-haired man was shocked at the older woman's words. "What did you-" Vaughn's words were cut off when the door creaked open, revealing a man in a blue jumper with a spiky blonde hair.

"Chelsea!" he cried and rushed towards the brown-haired woman, kneeling down besides the unconscious body. "Chelsea! Are you alright? Chelsea!"

"Oh please, Mark," Witch Princess rolled her eyes at the young man. "It's not like she can hear you. Can't you see she's unconscious? Quit shouting already."

Mark's face reddened. He stood up and moved away from the bed. "Sorry," he apologized. "Guess I was too carried out when I heard her condition."

Witch Princess smirked, knowing exactly how the blonde feel towards the brown-hair young woman who was lying on the bed. _I'm not called a witch for nothing. _"I can understand," she replied. She turned to Vaughn. "Hey, how many people in the island know about this-Chelsea's condition?"

"Who knows?" the young man shrugged. "You haven't told me what's wrong with Chelsea."

"Yeah," Mark added. "How did this happen? Is she okay? Or is she hurt anywhere?" he asked the older woman.

"Slow down, slow down," Witch Princess said, raising both her hands. "Where should I start? Let's see…she's unconscious because of my bratty niece's magic and no, she's not hurt. She only lost her memories. You don't have to worry about her."

Vaughn slammed the wall behind him with his left hand. "She lost her memories and you told us not to worry about her?" he raved; his eyes clearly show how angry he is. "Are you nuts?"

Mark stared in surprise at the other man. _Whoa. I never saw him acting this way before. _He turned to the Witch Princess and saw that she's also seemed surprise at the cowboy's sudden outburst. Mark gulped. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Watch your tongue, kid," Witch Princess replied him. Although she was surprised at the younger man's behavior, she showed no sign of backing down. "It's not like she's dead. She only lost her memories."

Vaughn twitched at the older woman's words. "So you're saying that we should worry about her only if she's dead? What's the point of doing that if she's not breathing anymore?" he continued.

_Eeeks! _Mark shivered at the words the other man said to Witch Princess. He turned to the silver-haired man. _Note to self; never ever made Vaughn angry. He looked like he's ready to eat someone. _"Vaughn…I think Witch Princess only said that…"

"Shut up, blondie," Vaughn snapped at him. "This has nothing to do with you."

Mark frowned. _That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. _"You don't have to be that rude, you know. You're not the only one who's worry about Chelsea. Besides, yelling around like this won't do anything to help her."

"You got guts standing to the cowboy like that, boy," Witch Princess said to Mark as she watched the two men bickering in front of her. _It seemed that the cowboy have forgotten that he's actually mad at me. Hehehehe. I am so enjoying this. _She turned to the unconscious woman on the bed behind her. _You're one lucky girl, Chelsea. Too bad you couldn't see what's happening now._

_Che. _"You're pissing me off, blondie," Vaughn growled, glaring at the other man. _You always pissed me off by hanging around Chelsea. _Vaughn frowned at his thoughts. _Now where did that come from?_

"Oh yeah? You're pissing me off too…with your grumpy attitude and your…your… Ugh. Everything about you pisses me off!" _Your cowboy outfit, your grumpiness, the way you talk to everyone and-especially-when you're around Chelsea. _"I bet people on the island have the same thoughts as I am."

_Wo-hoo~! Way to go, blondie! _Witch Princess has to resist the urge to shout her thoughts. _This is so exciting! Much more exciting than any pranks I ever did to other people. I wonder what will happen if they really are going to do 'that' together? Hehehehe… I can't wait to tell them about that…_

"I hate the tone you used on me, blondie," Vaughn said, anger was building inside him from the words Mark had just said. "Let me tell you something; it's not wise to make me angry." _Hell, I already AM angry._

"Oh?" Mark replied in a sarcastic tone. His hands are balled into fists on each side. "You're saying that I CAN'T take you down in a fight?"

Vaughn glowered at the man in front of him. He moved from the wall he was leaning on and folded his arms on his chest. "Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on, cowboy," Mark glared at the other man. _Gosh, darn it. He's going to regret it for making me angry. _He took a glance to the bed. _Sorry, Chelsea. I know you don't like me picking a fight with him but I can't stand him anymore. I'll apologize to you when you wake up._

Vaughn and Mark were giving death glares to each other. They seemed to forget that there is still another conscious person in the room. Witch Princess watched all the things happened in front of her with excitement. _Oh, my. They're really going to do it? Hey, Chelsea. I bet 100 Gold that the cowboy will win. _Witch Princess chuckled. _It's been quite a while I feel such excitement coming. _She watched as the two men approached each other and feels the atmosphere tensed each time they're getting closer to each other.

"I'll make you regret you decision picking a fight with me, Mark," Vaughn warned the other man, purposely saying the blonde-haired man's name.

Mark smirked. "We'll see about that, Vaughn," he replied him confidently.

They were just about to launch themselves to each other when the door swung open and a figure of another man with blonde hair and white outfit came in. The man blinked at the scene in front of him. "Oh, my. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Witch Princess slapped her forehead. _Damn it. Your timing is too perfect, Prince. _"Maa, who cares about that now," she said. "Now that all the main characters are here, I guess I should tell you the way to cure Chelsea." All eyes were pinned on the older woman. "You will have to find her pets in order to restore her memories back."

...

**A/N: **Done with chapter 2. It's longer that the previous one. Not much humor here. I have to admit I don't have any idea how to start the story because I only think about the plot in the middle of the story. XD


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. OTL

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

...

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 3: **The Adventure Begins

...

"What?"

"You heard me," Witch Princess said. "I said you three have to find her pets in order for her to get her memory back. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No…of course not," Mark replied. "It's just…"

"You're nuts," Vaughn cuts in. "Completely nuts. Her pets are in the stable, except for the pig which is in Mushroom Island. You're saying that for Chelsea to get her memory back, we have to get all her pets here? What we should do with them after that?"

"You're such impatient young man, Vaughn," Witch Princess shook her head in disappointment. "Why won't you just be a good boy and listen to what I wanted to say first?"

_Because I'm not like the no-brainer spiky blondie over there. _"Hmph. Fine," Vaughn grunted. "Go on and tell us what we actually have to do for her memories to come back."

"That's more I like it," Witch Princess said. "I'd like you all to know that her pets are not in the stable…and in Mushroom Island either…No, let me finish first," Witch Princess raised a finger to shut the silver-haired cowboy from opening his mouth. "It's complicated to explain. Let's just say that because of the magic the brat used, her pets are scattered in different dimensions."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "That story sounds familiar."

Mark nodded. "I have to agree, Witch Princess. It sounds like one of the plot of an anime I watched in television."

"Oh, shut up. I'll turn you into a teddy bear if you ask anymore question about it," Witch Princess glared at Mark.

"Uh, sorry," the blonde apologized, retreating back to where he stands before.

"Pardon me, With Princess," Will interrupted. "You said that her pets are scattered in different dimensions. How can we ever retrieve them back? "

Witch Princess turned to the blonde in white outfit. "Have you forgotten who I am? Such thing is easy for someone like me," Witch Princess smirked.

"Uh-huh," Vaughn said in sarcasm tone. "And Chelsea ended up like that because of you."

"How many times have I told you? It's not my fault! Blame it on my bratty niece! Jeez! Learn to listen to what people say, you," Witch Princess snapped.

"You can take us to different dimensions then?" Mark asked.

"Of course!" Witch Princess answered him. "But there's one condition for my 'travel through dimensions' magic to work."

"And what is that-so called condition?" Vaughn asked.

Witch Princess frowned at the silver-haired man. "Oh, it's easy. You will have to volunteer yourself to travel," Witch Princess said and scanned the three man's reactions to her words. "What I mean here is you're travelling on your own will, not because of someone pushing or telling you to do it," she explained more when she saw the 'lolwut' expression from the men.

_Stupid rules. _"Oh yeah? Then who do you suggest going?" Vaughn asked, getting irritated by the condition Witch Princess told him. "It'll take times to find people, because we have to inform them about the situation first."

"He's right," Will added. "I'm afraid that Chelsea's condition might get worse if we delay the search for her pets."

"Who says about finding people?" Witch Princess raised an eyebrow. "There are already candidates for the search here."

The room went silent. The men blinked and Witch Princess gave out a 'Hoo-boy' expression.

"What the-," Vaughn were the first to break the silence.

"You don't mean-," Will followed him.

"We're the one who's going to go?" Mark added.

"Ding-dong," Witch Princess smirked. "Do you see any other people here? No? Then yah. You three are the candidates."

"Oh my. I never thought of that," Will commented, his face showed a more relaxed expression.

"Yeah. That's really easy-to find the person to go to the adventure, I mean," Mark said.

"Yap. So go get-"

"Stop right there," Vaughn cuts Witch Princess's words. "Do you think I'm going to agree about this? There's no fucking way I'm going to do that!" _Actually I don't mind, but…_

Witch Princess turned to face the silver-haired man. "So you're saying that you rather see Chelsea to be in this condition forever? Remind me again who was pushing me to cure her?"

Vaughn fumed. "I didn't expect that that is the way to cure her!" he told her. "Why don't you try to go to towns and find someone else to do it? I doubt there's no one will say 'No' to your request."

"And you just complaints about the times finding the people for the search," Witch Princess sighed.

"Shut up," Vaughn snapped.

"Um, Witch Princess," Will cuts in. "Why don't me and Mark go?" he asked, turning his head to the other blonde-haired man in the room.

Mark nodded. "I have no problem with that. In fact, I'm volunteering myself to go."

"I have no objection as well," Will add.

"I know both of you will volunteer," Witch Princess said. "But the problem is we need 3 people to go."

"Why three?" Mark asked.

"…That's complicated and I hate explaining," Witch Princess replied. "To make it short, each person has to find one pet at a time."

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you saying that we're going on a separate search?"

"Oh, no. That's not what I mean," Witch Princess answered. "Agh. It seems that I do have to explain it. Okay, listen carefully now. The journey you're going to go will involve 4 persons. Each person is responsible with an animal. For example, Mark is responsible for the pig."

"Pig? Why pig?" Mark asked, clearly not happy with the things that Witch Princess had just said.

"Hush," Witch Princess snapped. "What I mean here is being responsible to an animal means that that person will be the one who's going to catch it when you found it."

"What will happen if the person who is not responsible for the animal catches it?" Will asked again.

"Then you can say goodbye to Chelsea's memories," Witch Princess replied. "There. That wasn't so hard to understand, doesn't it?"

"You-," Vaughn, who was keeping quiet for a while speak. "You seemed to be very relaxed telling us something important like that. Can't you tell us more? At least provide us with more information on the animals! Like which animal should we focus on and all!"

Witch Princess smirked. _Gotcha. _"We? What do you mean 'we'? I thought you're not going, Vaughn?" she purposely stated the silver-haired man's name in her comment.

"Again, shut up," Vaughn grunted. "Fine. I'll go. Happy?"

Mark and Will stared at each other's faces before turning their head to the silver-haired man.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "You did hear that Witch Princess said that one have to volunteer to participate in the search. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Shut up, Spikey," Vaughn replied coldly. "Do you see anyone forcing me to go? No? Then that means I go on my own will. The end."

Mark twitched. _He really can't be nice on me, can't he? _"I'm just asking, no need to be rude, damn it. I wanted to make sure that you are really volunteering because if you're not, it might bring harm to Chelsea."

Vaughn glared at him. "Are you saying that I'm going to cause her harm?"

Will who was standing beside Mark sensed the tension between the two men and immediately moved in between them. "Maa…maa…calm down everyone. There's no need to fight. At times like this we have to cooperate, not fighting with each other."

Vaughn and Mark exchanged glares for a couple of seconds before Vaughn turned his head away from the blonde-haired man. "Hmph. Fine," he said.

Will turned his head to Mark and smiled at him. Mark sighed. "Very well," he said, raising his hands in defeat. "You're right. We shouldn't fight at times like this. Sorry about that, Will."

"Glad that we all understand it," Will replied and smiled again. "I'm sure we will do fine in the search if we cooperate with each other."

The three men turned to face Witch Princess when they heard she gave out a loud yawn. "Done?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "You're wasting my time but hell, I'll tell you the important things now. Listen up," she added. "You," she said, pointing to Mark. "You're responsible for the pig. You, Prince, are responsible for the horse. And you," she pointed at Vaughn. "The dog."

"How did you arrange such matter?" Mark asked, still feeling unhappy about the fact that he is responsible for Chelsea's pet pig. _Pink pig, no less! Agh!_

"I don't. You did," the woman simply answered.

"What?" the three men chorused.

"Forget about that. The last pet, the cat, will be Chelsea's responsibility. Memorize that."

"Chelsea too?" Will asked.

"Why, of course! Isn't that obvious she's coming with you?" Witch Princess answered.

"I know you're not blind," Vaughn interrupted, being sarcastic as usual. "Can't you see that she's unconscious? There is no way she can walk in that kind of situation!" _I'm starting to wonder if she's really a witch or just some pathetic, idiot woman who's head being screwed up by her failed magic._

"If you came up with such thinking again I'm going to curse you," Witch Princess glared at Vaughn. "And who said anything about letting her go in that state?"

Mark's face brightened. "You can cure her?"

"Of course I can," Witch Princess replied. "However," her expression turned serious. "Be warned that she will not be the same Chelsea you all know, now that her memories are gone."

Will twitched. _She will not remember me? She will not remember all the times we spent together? My heart ache to know such unpleasant thing._

"Yeah, sure," Vaughn added. "Just go and wake her up with you stu…magic," he said, resisting the urge to say 'stupid' after hearing the older woman's warn about cursing him. _Hell no I'm going to be cursed by her. Still, Chelsea won't remember me? Shit. Why do I feel angry hearing that?_

Witch Princess walked towards the bed where the rancher of Sunshine Islands lay down. "Pssh. Okay, okay. Sheesh," she replied. _Everyone's been worried about you're not going to remember them, Chelsea. You're lucky._

The older woman closed her eyes and began chanting. Vaughn, Will and Mark stood next to each other, silently observing her working on her magic.

Mark frowned. _I have to be calm, though hearing that Chelsea will not remember me when she wakes up hurts. Damn it. I swear I'm going to cure you, Chelsea._

Minutes later, the older woman stopped. "There," she said. "She will wake up anytime now."

The three men moved closer to the bed, staring at the unconscious brown-haired woman laying on it. Some seconds passed and Chelsea's eyes fluttered opened. She blinks for a while and sat up on the bed, staring at everyone's faces.

"Chelsea!"

"Chelsea!"

The brown-haired woman continued blinking her eyes. She looked around her, at Will, Vaughn and Mark's faces and at Witch Princess.

"Uhm…," she began to speak. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Vaughn frowned. _She really doesn't remember…God damn it!_

Witch Princess observed each of the man's expression and saw the mixed expression on their faces. Her expression changed to sad, knowing that the men are probably disappointed that the rancher doesn't remember them all. She moved closer to the rancher, changing her expression to soft, happy mood. "Hello, Chelsea," she said, smiling at the younger woman. "How do you feel?"

"Eh?" Chelsea was dumbfounded. "Oh…ah. I…I'm good, thank you," she replied, smiling back at the older woman.

"I'm glad to hear that," With Princess said, still smiling. "Do not be afraid of us. We're not bad people," she added.

"I don't," Chelsea said, still smiling as well. She lifted up her face to the three men who was standing in front of her. "I don't think any of you as bad person. You have that tender, caring expression when you saw me woke up minutes ago. Still, I don't know why you seem to be so sad. Did something happen?"

Mark clenched both his hands, telling himself to be calm when he heard what the rancher is saying. Will faked a cough and Vaughn pulled the tip of his hat down to cover his eyes. Witch Princess turned her head behind. She sighed. _You guys are not helping._ "Ah, do not worry about them, Chelsea. They're fine. Oh, I know," the older woman stood up. "Let me introduce you to them."

"Great idea!" Chelsea replied, standing up beside the older woman. "Oh, I'll introduce myself first. My name is Chelsea Springfield. Nice to meet you!" she said and grinned.

Will smiled at her behavior. _Although her memories are lost, she doesn't seem to change. She's still the same old Chelsea I knew._

"Let's begin with the blonde in white here," Witch Princess said, pointing to Will. "This is Will. The cowboy is Vaughn and the blonde in blue jumper is Mark."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Will said as he shake accepted the hand Chelsea offered him.

"Nice meeting you as well, Chelsea," Mark smiled as he shake hands with Chelsea.

Chelsea blinked when Vaughn didn't accept the hand she offered. The silver-haired man just stared at her for a while and turned his face away.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Witch Princess cuts in. "He's not really used talking to other people."

Chelsea stared at the silver-haired man for a while before smiling. "Oh, it's not a problem. I'm sorry if I offended you, Vaughn," she told him.

_Why do you apologize? _Vaughn stared at the rancher who was talking with the blondes and witch. His expression changed. _You're still the same clueless woman I used to know. Shoot. Why am I smiling? _

"I'm called Witch Princess," Witch Princess introduced herself. "Now that you know all of us, I have a favor to ask you."

The three men gave the older woman a 'WTH-That was fast!' look and she replied with 'We don't have time, damn it!' look.

"What is it? I'm happy if I can help with your problems," Chelsea replied immediately.

Vaughn sighed. _You are really something. Naïve as always. Even without your memories you are still the same!_

"You see…They lost their pets and they need help in getting them back," Witch Princess explained. "But the problem is that their pets are lost in different dimensions. You have to travel to various dimensions to retrieve one."

_That's cheating, Witch Princess! _Mark resisted the urge to shout the words he's thinking. _You can't just tell her that! She's not going to believe about different dimensions are actually exist!_

"Is that so…," Chelsea replied. She moved her hand up to her chin. "Hm…It sounds hard, but okay! I'll help!" she grinned.

The three men sweatdropped. _You're kidding, right? She doesn't even ask about the 'different dimensions' stuff and immediately agree on helping us?_

"Um…Chelsea," Mark said, hesitated if he should ask the question or not. "You…you did notice about Witch Princess saying 'different dimensions', right? Uh…don't you, like, going to question her…or us about it?"

"Why should I?" Chelsea asked, head tilted to the right a little.

"What do you mean 'Why should I?'?" Will added the question.

Chelsea grinned. "I believe in ghost and aliens. Different dimensions are just a small matter," she said happily.

Vaughn pulled the tip of his hat down again. _She's_ _a total idiot as well. That was new. Or maybe I just didn't know that she loves such kind of things before her memories were gone. _

"I know about it," Witch Princess said, indicating the 'it' as Chelsea's beliefs in ghost and aliens. "That's why I'm not worried about spilling the beans to her. Why do you think she came a lot to visit me before?"

"Eh? Visit you?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, nothing. Ignore that," the older woman grinned, changing the subject. "You're going to help them then?"

"I already said I will, Witch Princess. A promise is a promise," she replied her.

Witch Princess nodded. "Very well. Then you are all ready," she said. "Witchkin, I know you're eavesdropping outside. You may come in now," Witch Princess shouted at the door of the rancher's house that is open.

"How did you know?" the little girl said as she showed herself to the people in the house.

"Because I'm a better witch than you are, of course," Witch Princess said. She turned to Chelsea. "That's Witchkin, my niece. She's going to help you in the search."

"Eh?" Chelsea screeched. "I can't take a little girl on the journey! Who knows what danger lies within each dimensions?"

Witch Princess patted the rancher's shoulder. "You've been taking this was too serious, Chelsea. Relax. She can take care of herself. You guys can't go on the search without her anyway. You will need her as a navigator," said and then turned to face Witchkin. "You will do this, right?"

Witchkin turned to the brown-haired rancher. The rancher smiled at her and she twitched. _It's my fault after all. _"Of course I'm going! Why do you think I'm here?" she bluffed.

"Very good! Then you're all ready," Witch Princess said. "Now…"

"Wait!" Mark cuts in.

"What now?" Witch Princess asked, annoyed that someone stopped her.

"Uh, sorry…I just…I just want to know what will happen to the islands…I mean the people on these islands. Will they notice that we're gone?"

"What a dumb question! Of course they will! But don't worry," Witch Princess answered. "I'll explain it to them. If that's not working, the good-for-nothing Goddess will handle that matter."

"Oh, okay then," Mark nodded. "Oh, don't we have to pack our things first? It is a search party after all. We might need some items that can help us in our search."

"There's no need for that," Witch Princess shook her head. "If you need anything, just ask Witchkin. She'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn suddenly asked. "I don't know if I can trust the person that led to this event happened."

"Hey! It was an accident!" Witchkin retorted, defending herself.

"Uh-huh," Vaughn replied back in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Cut it already," Witch Princess snapped. "God damn, you're wasting my time, again," she added. "Let's just get this over with, okay? Come gather around me, everyone."

Everyone moved closer to Witch Princess and did exactly what she told everyone to do. They formed a circle where Witch Princess stood in the middle of the circle. After everyone's comfortable with their position, she started chanting and minutes later, white lights emerged from under Will, Mark, Vaughn, Chelsea and Witchkin's feet. The light slowly crawled to the upper part of their body.

"Vaughn," Witch Princess called the silver-haired man. Vaughn lifted his head from staring down at his chest where the white light is now. "Try not to choke Witchkin on your journey. You guys will have to depend a lot on her on your search for the pets...and also to get back here," the older woman added.

"Hmph," Vaughn replied and disappeared with the others as they're completely engulfed in the white light.

Witch Princess watched as they disappeared from her eyes. "Do you know what the other reason that only you three are chosen for this? It's your love for Chelsea. Only those with strong feelings towards Chelsea can make the 'travel through dimension' spell works," she said it to no one. "But still, I wonder if you're able to cope with the events that happens in other dimensions? Ufufufufu…this will be interesting."

**...**

**A/N: **The longest chapter for now. XD Tell me what do you think about it. =3


	4. The Divine Rules Of Witch Princess

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. An early warning though; characters might go OOC. Settings will still evolve around HM and since I'm using the term 'different dimensions', expect some things to be…uhm, nuts? XD

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

…

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 4: **The Divine Rules Of Witch Princess

...

"Ouch!"

"Ugh!"

"Oh, my!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Hau...," Witchkin let out a sigh. "That was one rough teleportation. Stupid aunty," she said angrily. "We're lucky that we're not hurt along the process."

"The heck?" a gruff voice was heard below her. "Not hurt? Why don't you look below you before you say something like that?"

Witchkin did exactly what the voice told her to do and looked below her, on the 'ground' she was sitting. She was surprised when she saw that Chelsea was below her, Will was below Chelsea, Vaughn is below Will and Mark, with his face facing the ground is below Vaughn.

_Ouch at Mark. _"So...sorry!" Witchkin apologized and quickly stand up. "I didn't notice you there. No wonder the ground felt so soft."

"Of course," Chelsea said, dusting the dust off her clothes. "You're sitting on my chest," she added, looking at the young girl with a 'duh!' look.

Witchkin's stare immediately travelled down to the rancher's chest, examining it. "I didn't notice you have a really nice asset there, Chelsea," she commented.

Chelsea grinned. "You think so? People kept saying to me that it's too b-"

"Ekhhm!" Vaughn purposely cleared his throat with a very loud sound, making everyone turned to face him and cuts whatever thing Chelsea is about to say about her chest. "What are you looking at?" he said coldly, pulling down the tip of his hat and turned around; avoid making contact with any of the people in the group.

Chelsea looked at the silver with a confused expression. Will who was standing beside him chuckled a little and Witchkin smirked when she saw how red the blonde's face is and how hard he try not to blush-even though he already did-on the comment Chelsea just made.

"Bah. Enough with the jokes," Witchkin broke the silence after a while. "Let's see," she said and examined her surroundings. "Oh, great. Mountains," she sighed, not happy with the fact that they soon will be climbing the so-called mountains down.

Vaughn, Will, Mark and Chelsea looked around them. Chelsea noticed that the view is the same as the mountains back in Sunshine Islands.

"Wait," Chelsea said, eyes still scanning her surroundings. "This place looks awfully familiar..."

"No shit, Sherlock," Vaughn cuts in, crossing his arms. "The mountains back in Sunshine Islands. You," he added, turning to the youngest member in the group. "Are you sure that this is the right place? That witch didn't screw up, did she?"

"Hey! What do you take us witch for?" Witchkin pouted. "My aunt knows what she's doing. I can assure you that we're in the right place. If you're not satisfied with it, you can always ask my aunt," she said and pulled something out from her little frog-shaped pouch.

"Isn't that...a mirror?" Mark asked, examining the item Witchkin showed them. "The design looks really familiar."

"Oh, you noticed?" the little girl grinned. "I got this from a girl with green hair wearing some kind of green-blue sailor suit. The suit's skirt is very short though. "

Mark stared blankly at the younger girl in front of him while the others looked confused. "You wouldn't say...," he gulped. "I thought that mirror is important to her. You didn't steal it, didn't you?"

"What? Are you accusing me of being a thief, Mark?" Witchkin retorted. "She dropped this while fighting some awful looking monsters. I happened to be near her when she did and when I looked below me, I saw the mirror. I thought it was pretty so I took it."

_Now how did she meet Sailor Neptune? Wait. _"You what?" Mark said, shocked when the younger said that she took the mirror Sailor Neptune use to battle from her. "You can't do that! That mirror is important to her!"

Witchkin blinked at Mark. "Why not? She has her friends with that cool sword and staff anyway. I actually wanted the pretty chains used by a blonde girl in her group but she never did drop it. Not even once! Can you believe it? Also, it's my first time using teleportation magic and I am so not going back home without a souvenir," she said, adding a 'hmph' before turning away from the older man.

Mark sweatdropped. "Still, you really, really shouldn't do that, Witchkin," he said to her, scratching the back of his head. _I hope they wouldn't lose whatever battle they're in when she stole the mirror._

"I don't get what you're talking about, Mark," Will make his remarks, staring at the other blonde's face.

_Will's obviously not a Sailormoon fan. _"Oh, it's nothing. Go on, Witchkin. Ask Witch Princess our whereabouts now."

Witchkin nodded. "Okay! I've modified the mirror's function so it's going to be very easy," she said and started chanting.

"You better not screw this up, again," Vaughn who was already tired watching the previous conversation between Mark and Witchkin growled. _Remember to resist the urge to choke her, Vaughn. She's necessary in this journey. _

"The mirror is really pretty, don't you think, Vaughn?" Chelsea asked the man beside her.

"Che," the silver-haired man replied the rancher, pulling his hat down when the rancher giggled at his answer.

"It's working!" Witchkin shouted after some seconds. "Look!"

Everyone gathered around Witchkin. They jumped backwards from shock when the mirror gives out a light and Witch Princess's image emerged from the mirror.

"Hologram? Oh, wow. You don't see something like this unless you're in the Mainland back in Sunshine Islands," Will commented , staring in awe the hologram image of Witch Princess in front of him.

"I told you I modified the mirror's function, didn't I?" Witchkin grinned.

_Poor Sailor Neptune. _Mark shook his head in defeat."Witch Princess, can you hear us?" Mark called out to the older woman.

"Of course! Do you think I'm deaf?" Witch Princess snorted. "You've called me on a wrong time, mister. I'm eating my lunch now," she said, wiping her mouth with a piece of white tissue. She looked around the search party's surroundings. "Oh? It seems that you've arrived at your first destination."

"That's why we called you, Witch Princess," Chelsea asked. "The view is familiar, just like the mountains in Sunshine Islands. Do you think we're in the right place?"

Witch Princess nodded. "Of course. My magic will always work, you know," she said, sneering at her niece. "Not like that brat."

"Hey!" Witchkin retorted.

"Anyway," the older woman continued before the young girl can make any protest to her previous comment. "I've told you before that you're going to travel to different dimensions, right? It doesn't mean that you're going to arrive in different places. You might stumble upon Sunshine Islands-like you did now-but keep in mind that it's not the same Sunshine Islands you're all living in. Things might be different there."

"What do you mean by different?" Chelsea asked again.

"You might find people you know there but they might have different personality and how they act will be completely different. Here's an example: Vaughn in the island you're in now might be less grumpy and always smiling."

"Hmphed," Vaughn grunted. "Mind your own business."

"And he will never act that cold," Witch Princess added, giving the silver-haired a sharp glare. "Also, don't be surprise when you saw yourself there. They're you, but at the same time they're not you. Understand that?"

The search party-excluding Witchkin and Vaughn-nodded their head at the older woman explanation. "Very good," Witch Princess said, satisfied that she didn't have to repeat the same things over again. "I'm going to send the instructions to Witchkin later. Have fun there, guys," she continued, smirked and disappeared.

"She's gone," Witchkin said, placing back the mirror into her pouch that Mark started to wonder if it has the same function as his and Chelsea's backpack.

"That was informative," Will said. "Now that she warned us earlier, we wouldn't spook out when we saw ourselves walking in front of us."

Mark nodded. "Yup. True," he said, turning to Witchkin. "Witch Princess said about sending instruction to you. Did you get it?"

"Oh, yes!" Witchkin replied, rummaging through her pouch. "Let's see...oh! Here. It just arrived," she said and took out a paper. "Umm...," she started reading the paper. "Here are the things that were written on it..."

######

**Things that you brats should know in your journey:**

1. You somehow will stumble upon yourself or some people you know during your journey. Do not freak out. Don't worry. They're not ghost and you're not going to die if you meet one. They only possessed the same looks but they're completely different people. Don't go shouting around like you're crazy if you saw one. Especially you, M...ekhm. Move on.

2. You might not agree of the things happens there in the places you're in. This is important; do not try to change it. You are strictly prohibited to do something that might change something in the places you're in. Strictly prohibited. If you did, I'll have no choice but to summon my giant Teddy Bear-I called him Honeypoo-and stomp on you until you're dead because you're giving me a lot of trouble by doing so.

3. Do not go and explain who you really is to other people you met. Divine punishment awaits you if you dare to do that. Why? Because I said so.

4. Besides the animal you're responsible for, do not touch others' animal. Doing so will resulted in you kissing goodbye to Chelsea's memories. No touching, no petting, blah blah, etc, etc. You got the point. You're not stupid anyway...or are you? Well, if you are, ask someone with a better brain to explain this to you.

5. Make sure that my bratty niece remembers to change your appearance before you set out on your search for the animals. Things will get pretty ugly if you didn't. I highly doubt that she will always remember it. That's why you have to remind her about it every time you arrived in a new location.

P/S: I'm recording your every move with my new recorder. How did I do that? Mind your own business. I might upload it in my YouTube account later on if I recorded anything funny so you can be the laughing stock of the entire world. Haw haw haw...

Have fun, brats.

Witch Princess

######

The group was in awkward silence after reading the paper. Chelsea blinked her eyes in confusion, Will is trying his hardest not to laugh aloud, Mark is frowning over the first statement Witch Princess wrote, Vaughn is annoyed and Witchkin pouted over the last statement.

"Did aunty think I'm stupid?" she made her remarks and put the paper back in her pouch.

"Apparently, you are," Vaughn replied, crossing his arms and stared at the young girl. "Tell me again who in the first place lead us to this?"

Witchkin glared at the silver-haired man. "I told you, it was an accident!"

"Maa…maa…Calm down, you two," Will sweatdropped and tried to calm the two bickering people.

Chelsea turned to Mark. "Mark, are you okay? You've been frowning ever since we finished reading the first statement."

"Huh?" Mark replied, shocked from the sudden question from the brown-haired woman. "I'm…I'm fine. I'm okay…," he answered, grinning towards her.

Chelsea blinked at him. She smiled. "If you say so," she said to him. She turned to Witchkin and sweatdropped-just like Will-when she saw her bickering with someone older than her. "Vaughn, Witchkin, please," she said, standing beside Will. "Can't we call it a truce? We have to go and find the animals you guys are missing."

Vaughn looked at the rancher. _Actually, it's your animals__. _"Che. Fine," he said, turning away.

"Hmph," Witchkin snarled. "I'll forgive you this time because Chelsea told me to," she said, avoiding the 'WTF you say?' look from the older silver-haired man. "Okay. I'm going to change your appearance before we set out to search for the animals. Ready?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to be rude," Will asked, hesitant about his question. "It…it will work, right?"

Witchkin rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. "I know I screwed up once," she said. "But that doesn't mean I screwed up every spell that I cast! Gimme a break! Jezz!"

Will gave a nervous laugh. "Oh yes. Of course. I apologize for being rude. Please, go ahead, Witchkin."

Witchkin nodded. She took out a wand with a frog-shaped head attached to the tip of the wand. "Don't move, everyone," she told them. "Popi-po-pipo-pi-po~!"

Smokes appeared from nowhere and surrounded the party. Coughs can be heard from Chelsea, Mark and Will while Vaughn can be heard cursing about the smokes. The smokes dissolved seconds later and the party stare at each others' faces.

"I don't see anything change about you," Mark said to Vaughn.

"Neither do I. You still have that stupid face of yours," the other man replied.

Mark grunted and once again, Will calmed him down. Chelsea scanned her body from toe to hair and turned to Witchkin.

"You have fail?" she asked her.

"Of course not!" Witchkin defended herself. She took out the same mirror as before. "Look for yourself!" she said, handing the mirror to Chelsea.

Chelsea took the mirror and gaped when she saw her image on it. "T…this is…"

"See? You can't see the changes among yourselves but other people will," the young girl said..

"Oh, wow…," Chelsea replied, tracing her face with her free hand and touched her hair. "Look everyone!" she said excitedly, handing the mirror to the three men.

"What is…Oh, my," Will was the first to see his reflection in the mirror and like Chelsea, gasped when he saw it. "I still have the same blonde hair but my clothes…It looks really grand," he smiled and passed the mirror to Mark. "Take a look at it yourself, Mark."

Mark took the mirror passed by the other blonde. "Wow. Is this me?" he asked himself, grinning into the mirror. "I look totally different…hahaha! Here, Vaughn."

"Let me see it," Vaughn snatched the mirror from Mark. "What the-What's with this appearance?" he asked, somewhat annoyed when he saw his own-new-face in the mirror.

Witchkin snatched the mirror back from Vaughn and the older man gave her a sharp glare which in returned she stuck her tongue to him. "That," she said. "Is your all new faces for this journey. Also, you're going to use a new name. You," she pointed to Mark. "Your name will be Kyle. You," she pointed to Will. "Max. Chelsea will be called Yue and yours is Barret," she said to Chelsea and Vaughn.

Vaughn is obviously not happy with his new appearance. "Can you change me to something else? Something other than this appearance?"

"A frog? Sure," Witchkin replied, grinning and Vaughn looked pissed at her replied. "Be grateful, you. And no, I can't change it. So yah, you'll just have to accept it."

_Damn it. _"Che," Vaughn replied back, turning away from Witchkin.

Chelsea chuckled a little. "This is going to be fun," she commented. "Well then, Witchkin. I'm sure we're done with all Witch Princess's orders. Now what are we going to do?"

As it on cue, a paper come flying down to them out of nowhere. Mark catches it, seeing that he is the closer one to the falling paper and read it aloud so that everyone know what's written on it.

######

**Hello brat, princess and her knights in shining armors.**

I see that you're done with changing your appearance. I applaud you for doing it right, Witchkin. Now you're ready for the search. Your first task is; find the horse. Remember about the rules.

The mightiest witch ever,

Witch Princess

######

"There. That's our first task," Witchkin said, feeling somewhat good with the note, although she wondered where it came from. "Let's go down the mountains and to the town, people."

Vaughn, Chelsea, Mark and Will nodded their heads and joined Witchkin who started to walked away from them.

...

**A/N: **I'm in 'I lost my sanity' mood whenever I'm writing this fic so yah. A lot of stupid stuff...hehe... XD For those who didn't know, Sailor Neptune is a character from Sailor Moon series and their new appearance and name are taken from Rune Factory 2. If you've played the game before, you will know how the said characters look like. :D Here's the link to the pages that can help you understand more about Sailor Neptune(if you're not a fan of Sailor Moon series) and see how actually the RF characters look like. :)

**Sailor Neptune info **- http:/en[dot]wikipedia[dot]org/wiki/Sailor_Neptune

**Rune Factory 2 characters **- http:/www[dot]fogu[dot]com/hm/rune_factory2/characters[dot]php


	5. The Charming Blonde Prince Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **It's been so, so long… -shot dead- I'm sorry. I'm the worst fanfic writer ever. OTL English's not my first language. Excuse me for the bad grammar and stuff… n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

…

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 5: **The Charming Blonde Prince (Part 1)

...

"T...that...was...t...tiring...," Witchkin complained when they finally reach the east town of the islands. "I thought I was going to die back there..."

"Uhm, really?" the blonde in blue jumper replied, turning his head back. "If I recalled it right...you've been walking for only 5 minutes and then you asked me for a piggy ride."

Witchkin gave Mark's back a punch. "Shut up. Why are you complaining? If you can't carry me, you're not fit to be a rancher! Now put me down already!"

_I don't think being a rancher have anything to do about whether I can carry you on my back or not. _"Uh, yeah," Mark sighed, bending down and released the young girl from his grasp. _Aii..._

Chelsea giggled behind the blonde. "Don't worry, Mark. Consider it training. You'll need that when you really become a rancher later. Hehe."

Mark blushed at the brown-haired rancher comment. "I...I guess so. I'll take your advice then Chelsea," he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hmph," Vaughn grunted seeing the intimacy between the blonde-in-blue jumper and the rancher of Sunshine Islands. _Now why would I be angry if Chelsea is close to Spiky Blonde? It has nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with..._

"Vaughn?" a voice brought him back to reality.

"What?" Vaughn snapped at the owner of the voice. _Oh, shit- _

Chelsea stared at Vaughn with a shock expression. "Are...are you um...okay?" she asked in a somehow scared tone.

The silver-haired man pulled the tip of his black hat down. _Damn it. _"Y...yeah," he answered her.

"I...see," she added, nodding at the man's words. "That's good then. You've been spacing out for a while so I thought something happens to you. It's a relieved to know that you're okay," she grinned.

"Uh...yeah," the silver-haired man replied her. "Ahem," he faked a cough. "Now what are we going to do, brat?" Vaughn asked the youngest in the group.

"Of course search for the horse just like my aunt said before," the girl rolled her eyes.

"I know that, genius," the silver-haired man replied back using the same tone he received from the younger girl. "I mean where are we going to search first? You do know that Sunshine Islands are a big place, didn't you?"

"Oh, right. A plan," Witchkin nodded. "Good idea. Anyone come up with something?" Witchkin asked, staring at the four older people in front of her.

Chelsea shook her head so hard that Witchkin worried her head might fell off anytime. "I don't have any right now."

Mark shook his head. "Not me. Sorry."

Will sighed and shook his head. "I apologize. I can't think of anything for now either."

Vaughn's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't look at me. You're the so called navigator here. It's your job to think one."

"Feh," Witchkin fumed. "You guys are useless. Must I be the one who do all the work here?"

All four people stared at her with 'Of-course-you-have-since-you're-the-one-who-will-guide-us-in-this-search' look. Vaughn shot her a sharp 'Remember-it's-your-fault-we're-in-this-mess' look.

Witchkin sweatdropped. "Okay, okay," she sighed in defeat. "I'll think of something...after we have something sweet to eat."

"What the-," Vaughn exclaimed. "You still have the mood to eat now? You should think of our next move and think it fast!"

"Maa...maa...," Will said, trying to calm the silver-haired man. "Calm down, Vaughn. Maybe Witchkin is tired after using her energy to chant the teleportation magic. It's natural that she's hungry when tired. Aren't we all the same when we're in the same state as her?" he added, smiling.

Chelsea nodded at the blonde-in-white's words. "Will's right, Vaughn. I'm hungry as well," she grinned at the silver-haired man.

"Che," Vaughn grunted. _Thank Chelsea for this, brat. _"Fine, fine. You better have some ideas of how to start our search by then, brat," he said, giving Witchkin the 'look' which the young girl replied with sticking her tongue out.

"Well then," Mark, who was keeping quiet and just watching the other group members argued breathe a sigh of relief. "Since everyone agree, let's move to the Café."

"What? Why don't we just go to the Diner?" Witchkin whined, pointing to Nick's Diner not far from them. "It's closer!"

"There's more sweet food at the Café, brat," Vaughn said and started moving. "Quit whining and move your ass already."

Witchkin stared at the silver-haired man. "You really should do something with the way you talk, Cowboy," she said to her and ran away before the silver-haired man manage to say something, joining Chelsea, Mark and Will who was waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group arrived in front of the Haila's Café after walking for some minutes. Mark pushed the door open and entered it, followed by Chelsea, Witchkin, Will and finally Vaughn. The place is crowded with people and most of the seats are taken. They are lucky that a table is available and they choose the empty place, which is at the right of the counter and Chelsea started to scan her surrounding as soon as they take their seat.

"Oh, hey," she called the other group members. "Look at that couple over there!" she said, pointing at the table far east of the counter.

All heads turned to the direction and spotted a blonde woman, Julia and a pink-haired man, Elliot sitting together.

_That couple is Julia and Elliot. _Vaughn stared at the brown-haired rancher. It _seems that she forgot not only us but other villagers of Sunshine Islands as well._

Mark almost laughs when he saw how Elliot's face turned blue when Julia forcefully poured the glass of milk in her hand to his mouth. Will and Chelsea giggled and Vaughn smirked while pulling the tip of his hat down watching the scene.

...

"If you're a man, you have to drink it!" Julia said, frowning over the blue-faced pink-haired man. "And I can't believe that you're about to faint from just drinking a glass of milk, Elliot!"

"I...ugh...I'm not used...to dairy products, Julia," Elliot replied, trying his best not to vomit. "Especia...ly...ugh...mi...mil...milk..."

"Well, get used to it! You're marrying a daughter of a shop that deals with such stuff in a month! And I like milk! You as my husband should, at least, not making that funny face when drinking one!" the blonde retorted. "Come on. Drink more!" she said and tried to make the pink-haired man drink the milk she just ordered which make Elliot's eyes bulged out.

"Me...mercy, Julia..."

...

Chelsea cannot control herself and laughed quietly. "I don't know what the blonde woman is trying to do but it seems that it is something the pink-haired man doesn't enjoy," she said and giggled again.

Mark nodded. "Poor Ell...I mean, the pink-haired man," he commented, being careful not to say Elliot's name out loud; knowing that the brunette rancher will have no idea who Elliot is and to prevent himself from get questioned more about said man.

"Indeed," Will makes her remarks about the couple. "I never thought that she is capable to make him drink something that he hated the most. Though, I must say, he is brave to do something like that."

"Right," Chelsea said between laugh. "But did you hear what she's just said? They're going to get married in a month! She's so lucky to get such a daring husband!"

Vaughn's eyebrows furrowed. _She considered that timid with pink colored hair man as brave man? _

"Pardon me for asking this, Chelsea..." Will popped a question, looking straight at Chelsea's face. "Do you prefer that type of man to be your husband?"

Mark and Vaughn's eyes widen in shock. They turned to the blonde-in-white, wondering if he is joking when asking such a blunt question.

_Will is serious. _Mark turned to Vaughn and saw that he too, noticed that the other blonde is serious. _I wonder what Vaughn is thinking now._

Chelsea blinked at Will's sudden question. "Eh?" she replied, blushing a little. "Uhm...not really...The pink-haired man is...uhm, not my type," she grinned.

Mark can see Will's serious face turned back to his usual calm expression. _I wonder why he asked Chelsea that? Meh, at least I don't have to worry losing Chelsea over Elliot...Ehe..._

"Done?" Witchkin cuts in, lazily tapping her fingers on the table. "Come on! Order something to eat! I'm starving!" she whined to the older people in front of her.

"Oh, yeah," Vaughn rolled his eyes at the younger girl. "I totally forgot about this brat."

Witchkin glared at the silver-haired man. "I'm so tempted to turn you into a frog now."

"Do it if you dare," Vaughn glared at her back, ignoring the other three people sweatdropped seeing him bickering with a young girl. _Pfft. Like I care._

"Now, now guys... Chelsea said, trying to calm the two people beside her. "Let's call the waiter and order something to eat, okay?"

"Uhh, yeah," Mark added and raised his hand, calling the waiter who was standing not far from their table.

The waiter approached them and started giving them the menu. They opened it and browse in silent while the waiter pulled out a pen and a small book from his pocket.

"Um...I'll have...Miso Soup and a Fried Egg," Chelsea said and closed the menu, putting it back on the table and turned to the waiter who was busy writing her order in his book.

"Sandwich here," Mark said placed the menu on top of Chelsea's.

"One Onion Salad and a glass of water please," Will smiled at the waiter, putting down the menu in his hand.

"Me...Let's see...Candied Yam, Strawberry Candy, Soybean Rice Candy, Yam Gelatin, Toasted Rice Ball, Toast, French Toast and...uhm... a Sandwich... Yeah, that's all," Witchkin grinned, closing the menu book and handed it to the waiter.

Vaughn stared at the youngest girl in the group. "I hope you have enough money in that little pouch of yours to pay all those food you've ordered, brat," he said coolly to her and proceeded to order his own food.

_**Several minutes later...**_

"Ahh...that was good...," Witchkin said, wiping her mouth with the white napkin in her hand. "I can eat more of the sweet food and will still have empty space in my stomach for seconds!"

"You can't be serious," Mark stared at her. "Such petite figure can actually hold in that amount of food?"

"Hey! Who're you calling short?" Witchkin pouted, glaring at the blonde with blue baseball cap. "If you insist on knowing, I have a second stomach for sweets," she proudly added, rubbing her stomach.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the information...I guess?" Mark replied, scratching his chin. _Did I ask her that?_ "So, anyway...What are we going to do now that we've filled our stomach...and get rid of that 'I carve for sweet things' of yours, Witchkin."

Witchkin paused from wiping her mouth with a white napkin. "Good question," she replied, placing the napkin down. "I have no idea."

Vaughn almost choked on the water he's drinking. "The hell- Quit with the crap, brat. You've said you WILL think of something after we get something SWEET to eat," he said, emphasizing the word 'will' and 'sweet' to show his irritation towards the younger.

"I did. I just can't think of anything...at all...," Witchkin added. She shrugged. "Maybe all these sweet stuff makes me unable to think of any good idea right now."

The silver-haired man turned to the rancher in the group. "Can I strangle her?" he asked her, temporarily forgot that the Witch Princess told her not to harm the little girl.

"Whoa, Vaughn...Calm down there," Chelsea sweatdropped. "It's not an easy task for a small child to think of something big in a short time. We should give her more time to think."

Will nodded. "I agree. Or perhaps we can help her think of something? It is, after all, a plan that we should work on as a team. It wouldn't hurt if we share our ideas to devise a plan, no?" he added with a smile.

"Hmm. Well said, Will," Mark nodded in agreement. "I think-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait wait...," Mark's words were cut off by Witchkin. "You guys make it sounds like I'm a complete idiot," she glared at the older across the table. "I am fully capable thinking of a plan on my own, thank you very much," she added and rose from her seat. "Here, I'll show you the first step in my plan," she raised her right hand's index finger. "Let's go ask where she," she pointed to Chelsea. "...of these islands live. It's a brilliant plan, right?" Witchkin remarked proudly.

The four older people in the group blinked their eyes at her, not knowing how to reply the brilliant plan-as the younger claimed it to be-she told them.

"Uhm...," Chelsea was the first to break the awkward silence. "B-but if the location of the Café is the same in our universe, wouldn't it be the same here as well?"

"Y-yeah," Mark agreed. "I mean, it's so obvious where Chelsea of these islands live; the Ranch Island north of Verdure Island."

"I agree," Will added. "Perhaps it'll be best if we visited the farm first. Who knows, we might actually find the animals there."

Vaughn nodded. "Will's idea works for me," he said and turned to Witchkin. "Your so-called brilliant plan is just as dumb as you."

Witchkin's face turned red from embarrassment. "You...you guys are ganging up on me! Especially you! You!" she pointed at Vaughn. Standing up, she started to leave. "My plan IS brilliant! I'll show you when I go ask-Omph!"

Witchkin's words trailed off when she bumped into someone who she doesn't seem to notice walking pass by her when she turned around from her seat. The girl fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry! A-are you okay, little girl?" the other kneel over, obviously worried about the child who's been accidently bumped down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sheesh. Why do people worry about me so much? I'm not so little-," Witchkin paused when she saw the other person who she's accidently bumped into. "Ooohhhh...Looks like we don't have to go far looking for her, eh?" she turned her group and smirked. "Lady Luck's on our side."

The rancher was in shock. _Is that...me? Whoa.._. Chelsea was stunned, as she never expected to see herself, not a reflection from a mirror, standing in front of her.

Vaughn and Mark's eyes widen in shock while Will went speechless. _Talk about doppelganger. That's Chelsea of this universe, right?_

"Oh, um...," Chelsea (2) scratched her chin, feeling uncomfortable with the looks that the 4 persons gave her. "Am I in trouble?" she asked as she stands up.

Will was the first to recover from the shock. "Oh, no...No. I apologize, Che-Miss," he replied her. _It's kind of weird not calling her Chelsea. _"I'm sorry that Witchkin bumped into you. She wasn't looking at where she's going."

"My bad," Witchkin added casually. "I'm not hurt anyway."

"Ah, good. I mean, it's my fault as well. I, too, wasn't looking where I was going," Chelsea (2)'s shoulder relaxed from the tense earlier and she smiled. "I'm just glad that she's not hurt. That was quite a fall."

"I'm a tough lady," Witchkin smirked, showing thumbs up to Chelsea (2).

Chelsea (2) let out a small laugh. "You're an energetic young lady," she said to her, patting her head.

_Usually I'll be angry you do that but I'll overlook it this time, Chelsea._ "Of course," Witchkin added. "Such fall have no effects on me."

Chelsea (2)'s lips curled into a smile. "But if you're hurt anywhere, just tell me, okay?" Chelsea (2) said again. "I don-" her words were cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see said hand's owner. "Oh, it's you."

"What has happened?" come the voice of the hand's owner as Chelsea moved to her side to make way for said owner.

Will's eyes widen just like Vaughn and Mark's when he saw the other person who just appeared.

_**On Mystic Islands (original universe)...**_

Witch Princess's eyes were glued on the crystal ball on the table in front of her. "The first round is finally here, eh? Good luck, Princess and her knights," she smirked and rose, moving to the nearest shelf to look for her video camera. "The game's officially start. Now entertain me, as much as you can, kiddos..."

...

**A/N: **There. An update after who-knows-how-long. Oh, gawd. OTL A-anyway, I just realized I messed up the setting in the previous and this chapter (the earlier paragraph before the Chelsea make a comment about Elliot and Julia was written since last year. Seriously. And I'm too lazy to edit it...Ehe... XD) the previous chapter used the surrounding in IoH while I used SI here. Just, um, pretend that there's a mountain like in IoH's jungle in uh, Meadow Island... –nervous laugh- OTL Oh, and I'll be using the term (2) after a name to indicate that he/she's from another universe of the original Vaughn, Chelsea, Will and Mark.

...Tale of Two Towns is killing me with all the farm upgrades... OTL


	6. The Charming Blonde Prince Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. My other old fanfics might be discontinued. I should at least complete the new ones… OTL Oh, and Witch Princess and Witchkin will never appear and mentioned in other universe. Why? No reason, really. XD XD English's not my first language. Excuse me for the bad grammar and stuff… n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts/thinking

...

**SUPER DRIVE**

**Chapter 6: **The Charming Blonde Prince (Part 2)

...

_Good Goddess. It's me._"My apologies," Will said, trying not to sound so shocked. "My friend bumped into the maiden and we're just wondering if the maiden is hurt or something."

Will (2) stared at Will for some seconds before switching to Chelsea (2) and Witchkin. He smiled to the younger girl."Why, hello there, young lady," he said as he crouched down, patting Witchkin on her head. "I trust that you're not hurt?"

Witchkin shrugged. _I swear all these adults…_ "I'm fine, I'm okay," Witchkin forced a smile. "Don't worry about me."

Will (2) nodded and rose. "If you ever feel unwell, do tell me. I'll call the doctor immediately."

"Yep. Sure."

Will turned to Vaughn and Mark. He noticed that the two men's mouth are still shaped in 'O' because of the shock. He sweat dropped. He turned to Chelsea and the woman just shook her head and grinned in amusement; obviously think the reaction of the two men funny.

"By the way," Chelsea (2) spoke. "Are you all tourists?"

Chelsea recovered from grinning. "Not…uh, I mean yes. Yes we are," she stated. "We…uhm…," she glanced at Will, her eyes desperately tell that she needed help in explaining their reason in the island.

"We wanted to watch the Horse Festival," Will was quick to help. "We heard from our place that the Horse Festival here is really interesting," he smiled. _A little white lie won't hurt…I guess._

"Ah, I see," Chelsea (2) nodded. She looked at Will (2) beside her. "It is indeed quite a festival. The people and horses that participate every year are very skillful and beautiful. You will be in awe watching them compete. Isn't that right, Will (2)?"

"But of course. Especially when you participated in it, My Lady," Will (2) replied, smiling at the brunette.

Chelsea (2) blushed. Witchkin looked like she wanted to gag; watching a lovey-dovey scene is never her favorite thing to do. Chelsea and Will feel their face heated and turned away from the scene. There's no change in Vaughn and Mark's reaction; their mouth are still in 'O' shape.

_My,my… So that's how my action looked like whenever I said that._ Will mentally chuckled at said scene. _Now that I saw it, I'm a little embarrassed…_

"Oh, sorry," Chelsea butted in, trying to hide her embarrassment from watching Chelsea (2)-herself-blush. "We…uh, haven't introduced ourselves," she cleared her throat. "My name is…" _What was that again? Oh. I remember._"Yue. My name is Yue," she smiled and nudged Mark's arm with her right elbow. "This is…"

Mark recovered in an instant. "I'm Kyle," he continued, nudging Vaughn's arm. "This man beside me is…"

"Barret," Vaughn replied, giving Mark a death glare; a promise that he will get Mark later for touching him without his permission. Mark replied with a gulp and a sheepish grin.

"And my name is Max," Will smiled, bowing his head slightly to the other two person.

"Witchkin," Witchkin added lazily and yawned, obviously getting bored to the conversation of the older people in front of her. "Hey Yue!" she turned to Chelsea. "I'm getting sleepy."

_Witchkin sure is quick to remember the new names._"Ah, yes. We should probably go to the hotel to rest," Chelsea replied and rose from her seat.

This was followed by Vaughn, Mark and Will. Vaughn was still shooting death glares to Mark and it made the blonde uncomfortable; he kept on staring at others in the café and tried to avoid Vaughn's glares. Will on the other side was talking to Chelsea (2) and Will (2), asking them the direction to the hotel-even though he already knew it-in his usual polite manner.

"Let's just go and pay the bills before leaving, okay?" Chelsea said to the young girl. _I can't ask her about the plan now. I'll save it until we reach the hotel._

"Ch-I mean, Yue," Will quickly corrected himself as he approached the brunette and Witchkin. "Will (2) and Chelsea (2) gave me the direction to the hotel. Shall we move?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yep. I'll go pay the bills first though," she answered and took out her purse from her backpack; wondering if this universe uses the same currency as hers.

"You don't need to trouble yourself, Yue," Will (2) interrupted. "Let me do the honor," he smiled at Chelsea.

"Wh-what? You don't have to, Will (2)."

"I insist."

Chelsea (2) chuckled. "You won't be able to change Will (2)'s mind that easy, Yue. Accept it."

"Eh? But it's too sudden…Plus Witchkin ate a lot so the bills are probably-"

"What was that?" Witchkin cuts in.

_Uh-oh._"No-nothing!" Chelsea shook her head, trying not to offend Witchkin more than she did.

"Well, think of it as a welcoming gift from us…and apology for bumping on Witchkin," Chelsea (2) added.

Chelsea hesitated for a while. She turned to Will and the blonde shrugged, giving her a Chelsea (2)-is-right look. "If you insist," she finally gave in. "Sorry to trouble you, Chelsea (2), Will (2)." _It feels weird to apologize to myself…_

"Not at all," Chelsea (2) smiled at her as Will (2) went to the counter to pay said bills. "Oh, yes. If you want, I can show you around the islands before you go to the hotel," she added, beaming with let's-go-have-a-fun-sightseeing-together kind of face.

"Eeeehhh? But I'm sleepy!" Witchkin whined. _Plus we already know the places in these islands, thank you very much._"I want to go to the hotel and sleep!"

"Hush, Witchkin," Chelsea sweat dropped at the young girl's bluntness. _She's a mini size of Witch Princess, I'll give you that._She turned to Chelsea (2). "I'm so sorry about that, Chelsea (2). You know, kids…hahaha…," she laughed an awkward laugh.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry though. You guys must've been tired from your journey. I shouldn't suggested something like that."

Chelsea continued her awkward laugh. "No,no. There's no need to apologize. We appreciate your offer, really. We don't mind going through with the plan anyway," she added and feels Witchkin shooting her with the same death glares Vaughn is giving Mark. _Maybe…just maybe, I should just shut my big mouth up._

"Oh, it's okay, Yue," Chelsea (2) giggled. "Witchkin is right. You guys should rest. There's always tomorrow to go sightseeing anyway."

"That's more I like it," Witchkin folded her arms and nodded in satisfaction, completely ignoring the 'you-impolite-little-girl' look-in Vaughn's case it's 'you-stupid-no-manners-brat' glare-given by her four travelling companions.

"Oh, Will (2)," Chelsea (2) called the just-arrived Will (2). "Is it okay if we go for a sightseeing tomorrow?"

"Hm? Of course," the blonde in white smiled. He turned to Will, Vaughn, Chelsea, Mark and Witchkin. "If you'd like, we can cruise around the islands using my yacht."

Chelsea (2) clasped her hand together. "Oh, that's a great idea, Will (2)! We can have a picnic…or maybe a party on the yacht! I can cook us lots of delicious food using fresh ingredients from the farm!"

"Now, now," Will (2) chuckled, turning to Chelsea (2). "Let's not overdo it, hmm? You are, after all, one season pregnant."

Will, Vaughn, Chelsea and Mark froze when they heard the word 'pregnant'. Witchkin smiled a sly smile.

"P-pregnant?" Mark stuttered his word, asking again if he really did hear the same word from Will (2).

"Chelsea (2)?" Vaughn continued; his eyebrows knitted together.

Chelsea was speechless. _Oh dear Goddess. I'm pregnant here in these islands? I don't know if I should be happy or…sad…But this sure shocked me…_

"Chelsea (2) is…married?" Will commented; more like asking the pair in front of him and his group.

"Oh, my apologies," Will (2) scratched the back of his head, blushing a little. "Chelsea (2) is my wife. We've been married for 3 seasons now," he smiled and took Chelsea (2)'s left hand into his right, squeezing it.

"WHAT?" Witchkin suppressed the need to laugh out loud when she saw the four older travelling companions chorused-for the first time-and jaw dropped-literally-after the words of Will (2) and Chelsea (2)'s marriage reached them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'this-is-very-awkward-so-uh-what-should-we-talk-about' mood lingers in the atmosphere of a particular hotel room. The group-excluding Witchkin-apologized for their sudden outburst afterwards before coming to the hotel and checked-in. Vaughn is looking-glaring-at no particular things outside the window. Mark is sitting down on the edge of a bed; his eyes focused on the floor, his mouth say nothing. Chelsea sat at a same manner of Mark on a bed across him; only that her eyes were staring at a vase full of Moondrop flowers on a table not far from the sofa Will is sitting. The blonde in white glanced at the brunette once in a while and quickly look away when the brunette's eyes met his, blushing afterwards.

"And that's what happened," Witchkin finished talking to her-hologram-aunty. She was the only one who was in a gay mood and apparently the only voice that can be heard in the room. "Hilarious, isn't it?" she rocked her legs up and down as she lie down on the same bed where Chelsea is sitting; both hands supporting her chin, the modified mirror of Sailor Neptune is lying on the bed in front of her.

Witch Princess's voice can be heard laughing. 'Oh my glob, you guys. That's a totally, really, so very funny story," she continued as her laugh toned down a little. "I know I've laughed at this before-I did, after all, watch all your action using my crystal ball and currently said scenes are being uploaded into my YouTube account-but hearing you out, Witchkin, and saw you guys' faces now really cracked me up," she added and burst out laughing again.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Vaughn snarled. "I don't see anything funny!"

"Oh? But I did," Witch Princess replied, still laughing. "Bet you're pissed, eh Cowboy?"

"What?" Vaughn turned around, his glare fixed on the hologram image.

Witch Princess hummed her replied with a 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' tone. "Chelsea is married—to the Prince riding a white horse—"

"SHUT UP!" Vaughn grabbed a pillow on a bed nearby-where Mark is sitting-and throw it towards Witch Princess. But of course, it's only a hologram of said witch and the pillow fly pass through Witch Princess's image and hit Witchkin right on her face.

"Hey!" she cried, removing the white pillow away from her face. "What's that for, Cowboy? You being emotional will not help here. Chelsea in this universe is married, and not to you. Face it."

The silver-haired man glared at the young girl. "And who said that I'm being emotional about that? Your laugh pissed me off!"

"That's an emotion called 'being angry', you know," Witch Princess and Witchkin chorused; throwing in salt to the wound with a smirk.

"Witch Princess, please," Chelsea sweat dropped. "Stop taunting him. We don't need more awkward moments now."

Witch Princess pouted, crossing her arms. "Che. You always loved ruining my fun when it only just begun, Chelsea," she replied. "Fine, fine. I'll change the topic. So, got any plan for tomorrow?"

"We're going for sightseeing, I guess," Mark was the one who answered. He turned to Chelsea and Witchkin's bed. "Not that we don't know the way around the islands though…"

"You looked like crap, Mark," Witch Princess commented. "And that Prince over there," she rolled her eyes to Will's direction. "It seems that he can't stop blushing."

"Huh? O-oh. Pardon me…," Will scratched his chin, face flushed and he was smiling with embarrassment. "I just felt like I'm dreaming a dream of my life...being married and all…Ahaha…"

Vaughn and Mark glowered at the blonde in white. Will, being lost in his thoughts is totally oblivious to the frown the other two men gave him.

Witch Princess chuckled. _I will never get tired of seeing those expressions._"Chill, Cowboy and Mark. Remember that this is an alternate universe. No need to get too worked up over this," she said, still chuckling a little.

"You know, I probably should just crash that mirror of yours, brat, seeing that it won't shut up and all," Vaughn turned to glare at Witchkin.

Witchkin returned the glare. "Try it if you dare."

"Yep. And say 'bye bye' to you-know-who's memory and get stuck in that universe. Perhaps you rather torment yourself seeing Chelsea being lovey-dovey with Prince over there?" Witch Princess added.

Vaughn's eyebrow twitched. _Damn. Just…damn you two witches._"Tsk," he 'hmph-ed' and look away; throwing his gaze outside to stare whatever things he's been staring before outside the window.

Mark sighed. _Oh brother. This can go on forever._"Anyway," he butted in. "Why not we all rest up early tonight? We did, after all, promise Chelsea (2) that we will tag along with her plan to go sightseeing." _I'm too tired for all these. I need a good, long rest so bad._

Witch Princess shrugged. "Oh, poo. Whiny Mark is whiny. You're no fun. But I need to edit the videos anyway. So, yeah. Toddles Princess and you Three Muskeeters. See ya tomorrow…if only I feel like it though. Hohoho," she blow a kiss-that made Mark and Witchkin made funny faces-before the hologram image disappeared; the mirror went black.

As soon as the communication went off, Vaughn started to make his way towards the door. "I'll be staying in the room next door. Don't bother me for the rest of the night," he said to the rest of the people in the room before opening the door and went out, leaving the rest of the group staring at the door.

Witchkin's eyebrows furrowed to the men-staring at the now-closed door-left in the room. "Well, Mark and Prince?" she called them and both men turned to her in response.

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Get out. Or do you want to sleep in the same room with me and Chelsea, the girls?" she asked while putting away the mirror back into her small, frog-shaped bag.

"Uh, so-sorry…We'll leave right away," Mark smiled awkwardly. "See you tomorrow, Chelsea."

Chelsea nodded. "Good night, Mark," she smiled to him.

"I'll take my leave as well, Chelsea," Will rose-his face no longer red from the blush-from his feet and joined Mark who're now standing with his hand resting on the doorknob. "I bid you a good night and may you have a pleasant dream, Chelsea and Witchkin.

"Of course, Will. The same goes to you. Good night."

Will and Mark nodded and they exited the room; Mark waved his free hand to Chelsea before shutting the door close. Chelsea sighed and plopped herself down onto the soft mattress.

"Hey, Witchkin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did they act like that? I mean Vaughn and Mark," she turned to the young girl, an arm supporting her head on the pillow. "I mean, I know it's kind of weird seeing yourself married-I did blushed at the scene-to a stranger and all, but they seemed so…Uh, I don't know. Sad? Disappointed, maybe? Will's more to the happy expression though…I guess."

_Strangers, eh._ Witchkin climbed up to the bed next to Chelsea's. _Now I feel really bad to those three._"You will know the reason one day, Chelsea. Eventually you will know why they're acting that way."

The older gave the younger a confused look. "I will?"

"But of course. Trust me in that," the younger gave a reassuring smile. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to have my beauty sleep," she yawned.

Chelsea smiled back. "Sure. Good night, Witchkin," she said and switched off the table lamp near her bed.

"Good night, Chelsea."

**.TBC.**

...

A/N:I'm kinda slow with this story. Sorry about that. n.n; By the way, I just love the new feature of FF where we can upload a cover picture to the stories we made. X3


End file.
